


Readathon

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Books, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Gabriel invits Sam over to his house so they can read for 24h non-stop. Lucifer joins them.





	Readathon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Having a friend who is as weird as you was a wonderful thing. Though Gabriel was not the same ‘weird’ as Sam. Sam was the official introvert bookworm student, when Gabriel was the school clown who backed off before nothing to pull a good prank. Still they were best friends from the moment they met. They spend a lot of time together doing a lot of things, and that day they decided to try something Sam saw on youtube but never did before: a readathon. 

Twenty four hours of non stop reading. Only Gabriel could have agree to tag along for that. When Sam told him he wanted to try but he wasn’t sure he could read all day long without being bored and fall asleep, he even invited Sam over to his house to make it more fun. They had snacks and coffee. Sam brought a stack of books with him. Gabriel wanted to go through a single huge book.

They were just starting the twenty four hours timer when they were interupted.

“What are you doing, nerds?” 

Coming from Lucifer, that nickname was rich. The Shurley siblings were all archetypes. Michael was the athletic, good in all, older brother. Raphael was the serious and quiet one. And Lucifer… Well, his name fit the character, as he was the rebellious punk slash bad guy of the school. Sam glanced at him darkly while Gabriel explained their plan for the long day to come.

“So basically, you invited a pal to read with you all day long?” Lucifer summarized.

Sincerly, having a friend with whom he could just sit and read next to was something for what Sam was grateful. So he was not too keen on being mocked for that by the dick of big brother Gabriel had. 

Gabriel shrugged and showed him the cover of the book he had just opened. Lucifer’s next answer surprised Sam. 

“Can I join?”  
“What? Why? Don’t you have something else to do today?” Gabriel chuckled.  
“I’m way behind my reading schedule. The teacher gave us a lot of things to read and I didn’t even begin. Maybe it will help to motivate me to read those books instead of something more interesting.”  
  
Gabriel looked at Sam to ask for his permission. Of course Sam didn’t see how to disagree. After all, if Lucifer wanted to read with them instead of making their lives a hell like only big brothers knew how to do it, it was surely a better option.  
  
“Why not? Just grab a book, sit in a corner and shut up.” Gabriel agreed with a sight. 

The rest of the day flew quicker than what Sam imagined. After the first hours, they fall in some kind of comfortable numbness, only filled with words on paper and stories in their heads. At first, Lucifer was annoying. He sighted way too often. It was going on Sam’s nerves and he hoped he would just be bored enough to quit and let Gabriel and him go on. When he finished reading the first book, Lucifer let it fall on his head and whined dramatically.

“Aaaah I’m dead. This book killed me with boredom.”  
“So take another and quit talking.” Gabriel said.  
“But the others are just as boring.”  
“Take this one. I’m in a middle of the forest and I think the killer is going to attack me. I don’t have time for your drama.” Gabriel said without lifting his eyes from his book. He stole a random book from Sam’s pile and threw it to Lucifer. 

Lucifer didn’t catch it and get hit in the face with a Jane Austen novel. If it had been Dean, Sam would have run. But Lucifer only stuck his tongue out to Gabriel who didn’t even see it. He made a bitchface at the cover, but opened it anyway and started to read without more comment. Not long after, he was kicking the floor with his heavy boots while grinning and Gabriel told him to stop.

"He does the same when we watch romcoms. He can’t handle the cute.” Gabriel explained to Sam.

Sam looked at him go through the novel, and then pick another one. It was funny because Lucifer was tall and visibly unabble to sit properly on a chair. Each time Sam looked at him, he was in the most awkward positions to read. 

At one point of the night, Sam get on his feet to strech and make coffee. Lucifer threw his book across the room. Sam looked at him puzzled. Lucifer gave him a dark look, crossed his arms and sighted nervously like he was mad at something... Then, he got up to fetch his book from where it had landed to go back reading it, muterring “stupid, stupid, stupid”. Sam laughed looking at the book title. Yes he read that one and he too wanted to scream at the main charactere for his bad choices. 

When Sam was crying his way through a very emotional scene, he was landed a box of tissues. He was about to thank Gabriel, but it was Lucifer. He told him to stop snorting, but his way of saying it was more one to sooth him than to make fun of him. Gabriel gave him candies, worried that Sam was reading something too sad for the late hour of the night. They resumed to read for another bunch of hours. Sam managed to finish reading his fourth book and picked up a more happy one next. Apparently, Lucifer was reading something funny too, because he was laughing out loud, bent over his book.

"We should go out together sometime" Sam said it without even realizing what he was proposing. 

The horror sinked in Sam like someone poured cold water above his head. He couldn't believe what he just said. Gabriel was looking at him, mouth open, looking like a fish out of water. Only Lucifer wasn't shocked. In fact, he wasn't paying attention at all. 

After 5 long minutes, Lucifer seemed to realize something was going on and lifted his eyes on Sam and Gabriel, finding both of them looking at him weirdly. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What do you want?" He asked in complete innocence.  
"I think Sam just asked you out." Gabriel gasped.  
  
He would never let him go with this. The best Sam had to do was to be brave and accept a painful burn. At least Gabriel would not say he chickened. Sam took a big breathe and committed a social suicide.  
  
"I asked you if you would want to go for a coffee with me sometime. You know... Just you and me."  
"Oh. Yeah, that's a nice idea."  
"What?!" Gabriel choked on a breathe.  
  
He wasn't the only one to not believe his own ears. Sam couldn't believe it either but Lucifer was actually blushing. He tried to hide it by going back to his reading.  
  
"Chop chop, guys. It's not over already. We still have two hours and a half to do. Read!"  
  
He urged them to go back to their books like nothing special happened. Gabriel buried himself in his book like he was trying to persuade himself this didn't just happen and in his sleep depraved state, he dreamt his shy best friend just asked his older brother out. 

But Sam really did. After that, Lucifer and him were stealing glances at each other above their books. Sam was pretty useless to focus. Lucifer was smiling brighter then the sun, pretending to read and Sam couldn't believe his own daring. He had asked Lucifer out. And Lucifer agreed. The book nerd was basically just one step away from having an official boyfriend in the person of the bad guy of the school.

At the end of the twenty four hours, Gabriel declared it officially over. The three of them groaned in tiredness. Sam was exhauted despite the huge amount of coffee he drank. They decided to go straight to bed whatever the hour it was. Lucifer yawned, but before he went to his own bedroom, he bent over the armchair where Sam was and kissed him on the lips.

Gabriel could yell he needed bleach for his eyes all he wanted, Lucifer’s lips were the softest Sam ever had.


End file.
